


Silent Last Words

by stultiloquent



Series: Zombie!Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV First Person, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say the epidemic's spread into the borders," he said to me, a worried look on his face. I nodded; it was nothing new. It's been on the news for days now, and I've been trying to delay the worry. I knew that we'd be dead sooner or later, but I hadn't thought it'd come so soon.</p><p>The story behind it was this: a zombie apocalypse had literally happened. It started in Spain, and within days it was raging along the whole of Southern Europe. There was no way to escape. It was just dreadful waiting, waiting and waiting.<br/>But now, the news said there was only an estimated day before they entered the town; 'they' meaning the virus-victims, or, more straightforwardly, the zombies.</p><p>So I'd decided to spend the last day, literally the last day of my life, with him.</p><p>[PoV: Dan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was reminded of this fic a few hours ago. I remember being pretty fond of it back then. I'm gonna post it on this site too, I hope you'll like it as well :)

"They say the epidemic's spread into the borders," he said to me, a worried look on his face. I nodded; it was nothing new. It's been on the news for days now, and I've been trying to delay the worry. I knew that we'd be dead sooner or later, but I hadn't thought it'd come so soon.

The story behind it was this: a zombie apocalypse had literally happened. It started in Spain, and within days it was raging along the whole of Southern Europe. There was no way to escape. It was just dreadful waiting, waiting and waiting.

But now, the news said there was only an estimated day before they entered the town; 'they' meaning the virus-victims, or, more straightforwardly, the zombies.

So I'd decided to spend the last day, literally the last day of my life, with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil. He was flawless. We'd been through so much together. When I was sick in the hospital he visited me every day. And when I could finally escape that antiseptic hell of boredom it was he who picked me up. We had snowball fights then, and he never once complained although he lost every round. He never complained, not when I hit him or when I lost my temper with him. Because when I was angry, he would be there to comfort me. When I was bored he was there. And when I was sad he was still there. He's always been there for me. He was the best thing to happen to me, and he made everything okay when my life decides to be a total bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

We were lying under the oak tree where we had our first rendezvous in our teenage years. We weren't saying anything, just lying there in a comfortable silence. He was staring straight up into the blue blue sky (it's never been so beautifully clear before), whose blue strangely resembled the colour of his eyes. As for me, I was lying on my stomach, playing with his hair, and thinking of all the things I could say. But I didn't say them. I didn't feel like crying whilst spewing out cheesy sentences.

We exchanged small "I love you"s now and then, but that was all. Those three simple words meant much more than its capacity would hold; in it were all that we've been through, and all those dreams that were yet to come true but would never have the chance to. But it was okay, because I was spending all my last hours with him.

And we watched the sun set over the marshmallow clouds, whilst the sky burned into a crisp. And we waited for our friends to come tell us they'd arrived, but nobody came. And I thought we could last forever, just like that, but I was wrong.

I lost sight of him a few minutes ago, and I'd defied the flow of the crowd and went back to the area of where our apartment was located, but the streets were deserted. I was in the vicinity of the building, and I searched high and low, but there was no sign of him. I sighed, and finally walked towards the direction where the crowd had went, hoping he was actually safe in some kind of shelter.

But now, as I walk down the street, things seem wrong. I'm turning into darker and narrower streets, soon to become alleys. No, this is definitely wrong. I stop, wondering to myself where the hell the exit is, but the alleyways make a confusing maze. I try another turn, and see, in the distance, a crowd of people.

People! I wave, calling out, but soon realise they aren't exactly the kind of people I'd like to attract the attention of. Technically they aren't people; as they edge closer I can just smell the odour of rot.

Oh shit.

They're coming close, and I backtrack, dashing down the alley as fast as I can, not even thinking of finding an exit now. It's just a matter of time before they get me, so I have to buy time. I stumble blindly through the semi-darkness, my heart thudding against my chest. I turn to the right again and—

Fuck, it's a dead end.

I can just hear them coming round the corner, their footsteps shuffling against the ground. I know I'm screwed this time, for real. I look at my sides, even up to the sky, but there's nothing that can save me now. I can't even see the sky under this suffocating, murky veil of darkness.

Here they come. It's a crowd bigger than I thought, at least twenty. I stare at them, trying to be brave, but failing. I know I'm about to become minced meat, and if I don't I'd become a brainless walking dead anyway. In my head Phil's voice comes to me, telling me to be brave, that everything's going to be fine.

I love you, he says.

Love you too baby. I kiss my fingers, taking in the scent of him that's lingered (since I'd played with his hair), pretending that it's his lips I'm kissing, pretending he's still there. And then I open my eyes, and he's gone, thus ending my little inner dialogue.

The zombies are now at the opening of the alley I'm in. I squint to get a better look, and I swear they look familiar. It's… my friends? Oh no… They're all horribly disfigured, some losing a limb or two, but all dressed in bloodied, torn shirts. I can barely recognise them.

By instinct, I withdraw farther into the dead end, but for some reason I'm still compelled to look at them. The faces of my friends morph into something unfamiliar. Something sinister. Their eyes melt, drooping down as if they were the melted wax on a candle. Their noses and ears are indistinguishable. Stranger faces stare back at me.

And their monstrous mouths. They pull up into a mocking sneer, frozen unlike their other oozing features.

It's like being watched by a row of living scarecrows. Except you know they're coming for you, and you can't do anything about it.

The fear burns inside of me. I back away from them, but it's no use. They close in quickly, blocking all signs of light. The air becomes unbearably cold; so cold I can see my breath. My legs are like jelly, and my fingertips numb.

Finally I feel the wall against my back. I look at my sides, but there's nowhere left to run now. I look up again, into those unblinking faces – NO! My mind screams. There, amongst the gang of hideous creatures, is him.

They can't take him. They couldn't have taken him.  
He's the only chance I've got.

I shake my head, desperately clinging onto my last threads of hope. And all the while the truth stares back at me. There he is, a zombie version of him, his mouth in the matching maniacal grin, staggering threateningly towards me.

I look into his eyes, desperate to make him see me. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! But he's not there. The sparkle that had been in his eyes a few hours ago is gone. It's vacant now. Emotionless. And black as a coals.

What have they done to him?

My legs can no longer uphold me anymore. They buckle, and I collapse onto the frozen gravel ground. The cold slimy walls scratch the side of my face, its slime blending together with my tears.

Darkness closes in, and I willingly let it swallow me up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, why not check out my other fics as well? Thanks xo


End file.
